


Accidentally Made out With Assistant

by Daddyburrito



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Licking, Long haired Moblit Berner, Love Bites, Naked Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyburrito/pseuds/Daddyburrito
Summary: They didn't want to do that it was all accident it all started from accidental Kiss that End up with sex
Relationships: Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 7





	Accidentally Made out With Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This is the revive of my Very post here I have to revive this Lemon since Mobhan lemon is Rare I wijs they are more Mobhan Lemons I'm not good at writing lemon

After Hange falls asleep from being tired of experiments after Moblit's investigating on Connie's village on Ragako after his mother was affected by titan fluid that makes her a titan it took them another long paperworks like in usual days again, Hange forgots to sleep again She could have fainted of her exaustmemt Each hour she's controlling her sleep She was too focused at that since she's eccentric when it comes to titan Her injuries were healed after weeks of resting after the accident on Colossal titan plus those grief of Loosing Nanaba and Mike that were her Close friends and comrades Loosing them was hard for her  
They were friends for long time Atleast they sacrifixed their life They were killed by beast titan Coordination Who also Killed Mike. On the other hand, Moblit made sure that her superior slept she falls asleep but he helped her The man took bath afterwards Since the man have longer hair it took lomg time for him to make his hair dry Him and Hange have same length of Hairstyle despite that he was stressed on her antics He still loves him and care her He was like her Mother Moblit is type of person that is shy which is Opposite to Her He's shy but Some girls have crush on him like Levi and Erwin Maybe he didn't recognized his charm but Moblit would choose only Hange despite that she's pretty wild or eccentric. Hange noticed him that he was gone Hange realize that she still needs more in her work Hange looked at her behind she was requesting him some coffee everyones asleep Nifa and others was busy for their assignment that she gave at them

But she still have more works to doo Hange placed her hands on her head and took a small breath after realizing she was all alone while her squad is busy Moblit knew she's asleep if he see her wake he could have scold her again Good thing she never forgot to bath earlier Nifa forced her to take bath Hange was bit Angry upon moblit wasn't helping her She was disappointed by not helping her after few agonizing moments of waiting she did not wait for him so she made herself some coffee Since Moblit is busy from bathing After she exited her room she saw Nifa there working outside with her paperwork Nifa was the youngest in their squad she was just 18 Keiji was next to him Abel and Hange have same age of 30 Moblit is almost same age as Levi who was 33. The Younger woman apologized at her by not helping Hange but Hange let Nifa on her work so Hange made herself some coffee instead so that Nifa Can't do multitasking And less work. Few Moemts later, Moblit exited the bathroom after he took bath No one noticed him Neither Nifa ang Hange it took seconds after Hange gazed at him She used to have crush on him because he's handsome she love his care more than his attractiveness On the other hand There was Nifa who have crush on him too She wasn't noticing him maybe she's shy or just pretending by not starimg at Him While he was wiping his soaked hair and body. Hange realized that he was naked She was Suprised at him after seeing him naked it was him Her Assistant not any other man This is not Erwin or Levi or Nile its Moblit Who cares? Every women swoon at three men This was her first time seeing a man Shirtless plus Naked She was also Suprised at his length Never in her entire life seen a man that naked closer at her she have seen a man in Her past life during training days but that was long ago but it wasn't him Hange realized that It was more length than what she saw then Hange covered her Face from Blushing Her nose is bleeding And covering her eyes She is still a virgin She also thinked that he was one of taking her Virginity She can't stop screaming He wasn't a titan so she Doesn't want him in an experiment and He wasn't a titan to make her turned on and wilder but she's mordified in some moment she could have faint Nifa ran away to her room after seeing a naked man but Moblit is trying to calm her down it was late night and Midnight is biting after two hours "Squad leader may i help?" Nifa asked her Politely "No Nifa Just continue it I can do this wait Where's moblit?" Hange asked her too "He took a bath" She asked the older woman shortly After Few moments she made her own coffee then she Turned around while he was there wiping his body and Hair "oh Moblit what took you so long?" Hange scold him while raising an eyebrow but the man doesn't respond her "Damn he's handsome" Hange whispered to herself while sipping some coffee "Squad leader? What are you doing here it's late night" Moblit finally responded her "Aaah shit fuck! He's naked aaaah! Hey Take some cover! Wear more clothes! SHIT HE'S HOT! AAAH!" Hange screamed while blushing and covering her face as her nsoe is bleeding "Section Commander! Could you please calm down its la and night!" the man scolded her "How will I calm down if you're naked??" Hange reply in her panic Her body was freezing Moblit moved closer Hange stayed silent but she's panicking Moblit managed her coffee to prevent it falling from Falling on ground that cause it to shattered. After few moments Hange just fainted luckily the man catched her body after passing out this is not just from seeing him naked but in exaustment too. After she fainted Moblit carried her to his room nearby this gives her some rest she slept for hours Once she's awake She continued her paperworks he was there but she didn't notice him Now he was wearing shirt she didn't even notice that she was on his room either Two hours sleep is enough for her and it's already midnight but she never cared nor her Assistant didn't even scold her instead he's just helping her Hange Wakes up like in amnesia from outside ambience but inside she still felt morfied after what happened Earlier but she's still in her self or she was just controlling herself from panicking In mix of her Fantasies at him but she doesn't have to have sex on him but His kiss she wants it She still remember his soaked hair with Water dropping on a floor his muscles too and that thing down on him He have soft kissable lips that's why she wanted his kiss but not only in that way but she loved him actually, He was scolding her and telling her to drink coffee or sleep longer Hange would rather not listen at him plus she was stressed and modified With she's hearing his voice annoys her she is lacking her focus by hearing his voice once Hange get annoyed at the man She stands up but he was beside her when she's sitting And he's much closer at the desk. As she stands to face him because she was angry at him Hange sliped her self from crumpled paper on ground making herself falling on his body Again The man luckily catch her but Her mouth is open makimg her mouth Crash on his. Both of them were surprised This was their first kiss and each other's kiss Neither of them kissed anyone before Hange blushed more as she kissed her Assistant By an accident plus she felt more embaressment but she likes it and waited it for long time he was like her Guardian by protecting her at All cost despite that she doesn't listen much at him almost everyday but she still love him not just for his attractiveness but for everything Both of them don't want to took away the kiss "Hange! Can you just sleep or drink this coffee instead? It's getting cold!" Moblit scolded her "okay! I already drank that? Could you please lower your voice?" She angrily replied at him "But why?" Moblit replied shortly "Hold your horses okay? I'm stressed here!" Hange was still angry at him as she stands to herself she didn't noticed him as her lip crash on his mouth opened "Huh? Uhm Hange San? Uh your lips.." Moblit replied at her as his lips was touching hers he is embarrassed at her "Uh it was an accident! Sorry! Uh hey You shouldn't talk why your making out with me I could feel your tongue" Hange replied as she felt his toungue touches her "Just don't let go okay?" Moblit responded her "Uh Hange San This are the copies" Nifa asked them as she was giving her finished order and copies "Shit!" Both of them Cursed after Nifa noticed them but he was still kissing her and forgotting to close the Door "Not Now Nifa We still have works to do we're too busy lock the door" The man asked her in deep voice and calm while he buried Hange on his chest then Nifa lived and followed Moblit's command "w-Why? Uh? Why do you want to close the door" Hange asked him shyly "Hah, Youre cute you could be rich there" Moblit smiled at her which causes her too blush more "Youee such a naive! You saw me naked right?" Moblit asked her again "huh? Yeah" She replied at him "What is it Spil it then... Damn your lips are delicious its taste like sweet coffee" Moblit husk his voice as he was closer on her but near on her ear "Uh its Manhood or privates or Cock" Hange quikly replied at him "Good. You want titans right? I'll break your walls Just like titan did I want to enter you like titans I want you Squad leader I want to eat you Like human I want to bite you.. And lick you... You're mine I know you like me I wanted you either fuck your hot! I want to smash you I can do what titan is smashing too.. I want my name on your tip of your tongue Call me Daddy I want Daddy than mom" Moblit husk his voice again after that he licks her earshell "Your soaked mean the coffee" Hange lifted his shirt as she was touching his Abs the coffee spoiled on his white shirt "Lick it" Moblit replied in naughty way Moblit smashes his lip as he pinned her on desk Hange was still holding his shirt while consuming his lips they're tongues danced the kiss is rough and fiery and passionate their body moved passionately Hange crawled her hands while lifting his shirt up to his head Moblit helped her to take his shirt off Moblit throwed the shirt on the floor He was kissing her like a hungry person this iis real kiss its more fieery than earlier Moblit grasped her hair while Hange was treasuring his chest untill she wrapped her arms on his neck Moblit took off her glasses their toungues wildly play to each other small moans was made. Moblit nipped and lick her lips after escaping it from her mouth She did the same just like what the man did the kiss is heating more Moblit's hand was inside her shirt to squeezed her breast his hand escaped as he unbuttoned her blouse once the shirt is taken off He was annoyed that she's wearing tanks Moblit ripped her tank off and treasured her chest more and played with her nipples her nipples hardened after being played by him. Moblit managed Hange closer to the bed untill they loose balance and fall to the bed Hange grasped her hair while kissing him rough and he's treasuring her body Moblit ripped her pants again including her panties he escaped on her kissed then Stared at her naked body He smiled seductively at her while sliding his hands on his lip Moblit combs his hair for more Seduction before even doing anything Moblit did his sketches on her figure but she didn't care because she was turned on Moblit realized that she have big breast it was his first time seeing a woman naked but he have seen her naked. Moblit crawled his body after taking his Pants off and his boxers were getting discarded while treasuring her body touches were made slipping his hands on her untill it reached her thighs Moblit massaged her thighs before reaching her inner sides then run his hands through her inner sides then put his fingers inside Moblit played with her pssy using his three fingers this made her moan after playing with them inside he also realized that she's wet after he played on her moblit crawled again on her but his hands was touching his length his tip slid on its lips of hers He kissed her again in order for her silence to prevent loud moans moblit grabbed her wrist and trapped it Before plunging his length on her. Moblit grinds his body on her making the bed creak on the walls it was fast and rough their bodies moved very passionate while he was ramming her and thirsting her Their body crashing to each other his hip moved as his length entering and sliding in and out Once they both end up with kiss they both moans none of them cared where they are Even tegy lived in their sqads cabin sweats fall in their bodies it was very passionate but he made love with her in rough way Moblit let her freed to let her out Hange wrapped her arms on him She digged her nails on his back of each movements Moblit kissed her neck then lick it then gave her some love bite each touch of his back the pain gives him more pleasure his thurst and rams on her contacting her body on him Hange cried out of pain before getting on her Climax She pushed him to make himself on bottom Hange smirked seductively His hair was covering his face Hange slipped it up to gazed on his body and face before kissing Him She noticed his body is sticky due to the coffee Spilled on him earlier Hange treasured his body using her toungues The pleasure gives the man more turned on No words were made only Passionate moans were made the taste of the coffee touches his body Hange smashes her lips on Him Her toungues tasted like coffee that's why the pleasure gives more passionate Hange rams her hips on him while moblit is receiving her thrust Moblit grabbed her ass to make it faster and rough he doesn't care if wounds were made neither her don't care. Hange crawled down She was suproesed again at his length now it was more closer It was releasing liquids on his tip Hange stared at them like a child who was begging some candy Moblit was shocked on her antics now it made her even wilder untill Hange carefully grabbed his length and slid her hands on him the man was flushed after seeing her that wild but in mix of turned on Hange put his length on mouth then lick the sides of it by twirling his toungues on body of his length then suck it Moblit pulled her hair out of his pain but with Pleasure he was relaxed on what is she doing. Moblit pulled her hair then her body and flopped her body on bed before even doimg his what he really wanted he crawled his body on her then trapped her on his body Again, Moblit plunged his Dick again on hers he rammed his hips on her while thrusting his body on her He wrapped his arms on her his other fingers suck on her mouth then he was licking her in order to stop her from moaning Moblit pulled her hair more for silent But he wants her moans. Moblit faced her again He opened her legs then buried his face on her inners Moblit licks the lip of her Inner Hange pulled his hair for her response Hange covered her mouth for silent and pain she's receiving from him His toungue treasured her body untill it reached her breast moblit licks it one by one then played with it using his slimy wet tongue while his body rams and thrusting on her but now deep but its more passionate Once again he smashes his mouth to kiss her more it was same as earlier its fiery and passionate including their body movements. Later on Hange finally reaches her Climax her body is getting stiffen from his movements liquids were coming out from their bodies simce this was their first time having sex it gives them a great Climax Hange just fainted again from tiredness after being smashed by him. Once he was awake he noticed her naked body covering with blanket her hair was messier than before the clothes are laying from the floor He was embarrassed on what he did at her but he gave that on her instead of any Barmaids Once Hange awakes, rising up is hard for her pains and Cramps felt on her body reason why she can't mobe she was mroe tired than any before from battles and experiments Moblit pulled her to cuddle her She rest her head on his chest and combs his hair and take a little chat. Once they came out from room their squad was shocked upon seeing them messy and tired "Huh? What happend? Hange? Uh it's late morning wake up!" Moblit tries to wake up her "Ugh.. Did something happend? Shit it hurts!" Hange complained on what she felt "Squad leader? Did we had sex?" He asked shyly "Hahaha yeah we did! Aww you know you're such a sexy guy! And your cute I know how you did at me last night and now yury that?" She teased the man Instead of being more mordified he just cuddled her For short time and they both came out Hange uses her Assistants other shirt "Hange? Moblit?" Keiji asked them while he was flushed "Yes Keiji?"Moblit replied "Did yiu guys did it?" Nifa asked "Yeah we fucked" Hange replied at her "You guys did it??" the Gang replied at her "Yeah!" They both Answered "Aah fuck!" Hange scremead after Moblit grabbed her ass "what the hell did you did you pervert Nifa, be careful with jerk He's a virgin killer!" Hange depends her self from him "One slap one kiss" Moblit teased her Moblit smashed his lips again this is all where it all started Hange responds his kiss more rough like last night Moblit caried her The two made out in front of their squads but Moblit did what he did last Night He pressed her on wall then they both made out like having another round like what they did but it let them tired at end None of them cared because they have seen the three having sex before but it let them more developing instead of getting away from each other or Letting away


End file.
